the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Chelsea Clinton (The Second Renaissance Era)
Under Construction I, AllThingsCombined, was approved by the creator of this wiki, Daneofscandinavy, approved of me creating pages. Until the creator of this wiki finishes the wiki this message will appear on all my creations. Thank You. Chelsea Victoria Mezvinsky Clinton (February 20th, 1980 - April 19th, 2067) was the 50th President of the United States. She was the daughter of former presidents' Hillary Clinton and Bill Clinton. She was the first female president in 15 years when her mother became the first female president in American history. Early Life Chelsea was born on February 20th, 1980 in Little Rock, Arkansas to Hillary Clinton and Bill Clinton, she was the only child of the couple. As a child she attended Forest Park Elementary, Booker and Science Magnet Elementary, and Horace Mann Junior High School in Little Rock. When her father was president she was removed from public school and enrolled in Sidwell Friends School in Washington D.C. She later attended Stanford University in 1997 and received a Major in History. She also attended Oxford University from 2001 to 2003 and received Master of Philosophy, she began to go after Doctor of Philosophy or DPHIL and she received her degree in May, 2014. She attended Columbia University and received a Master of Public Health and she began teaching classes their in 2012. Professional Life Copyrighted from her artificial which can be found, here. Thank you. "In 2003, Clinton joined the consulting firm McKinsey & Company in New York City, and she went to work for Avenue Capital Group in the fall of 2006. She served as co-chairperson for a fund-raising week for the Clinton Foundation, and subsequently became Vice Chairwoman for the foundation. She serves on the board of the School of American Ballet and on IAC's board of directors. In November 2011, NBC announced that they hired Clinton as a special correspondent. One of her roles was reporting feature stories about "Making a Difference" for NBC Nightly News and Rock Center with Brian Williams. It was a three-month contract and allowed her to concurrently continue working for the Clinton Foundation and pursue her education. Clinton's first appearance was on the December 12, 2011, episode of Rock Center. Although she received some critical reviews for her work, Clinton's contract with NBC was renewed in February 2012. Rock Center ended in May 2013, and Clinton left the network in August 2014. Clinton reportedly earned an annual salary of $600,000 for her work at NBC," said Wikipedia. Presidential Election, 2039 Clinton began her run on January 7, 2039. She started campaigning in New England, which is known for previous presidents campaigning their and winning the elections afterwords. She than traveled to over 300 colleges over the United States. She went to the East Cost mainly where she won over most of the states their. She than traveled to the West Cost where she won over some of the states but won over more states than her opponent. She was officially picked as the head political runner for the Democratic Party and won the 2039 Presidential Election on November 4, 2039. She was inaugurated on January 20th, 2040 in Washington D.C. with her vice-president Chris Murphy. Presidential Term 1st Term Child Labor In 2041 the problem of Child Labor in Eastern countries were growing. It spread into most of northern Africa, and started to spread into southern countries in Europe. Clinton dispatches 100 American CIA agents to the area. She would recive messages about the condition of the children and everyone got worse and worse. 2 months after the agents were sent Clinton recived a message saying that 10 cases of child labor in Texas and Mississppi. She sent millitary, polince, and the CIA to the area. She got messages a day later that the children where in the millitary's care. The people who were charged with cruel and unusual punisment for children and was put on trial. They were found guilty for child cruelty and sentenced 30 years to prision with no parol. The president got messaged from the agents in Asia reported that the children were in horable conditions. Then a month later in early August the messages from the agents stoped. Clinton became worried and in later September she was sent video that showed the agents being hanged and fed to alligators. Clinton was horrified and sent 300 millitary agents to the area, and the presidents and kings of the area said if she wasn't careful they would declare war. In responce Clintn sent 3,000 soilders to the area to retrive the woman and children. 3 months in December while spending time with her family on Christmas she recived message that the soilders where coming back with all the women and children (2,000,000 women and 4,000,000 children) and bringing them to the America Controlled Islands. On Christmas Day, Clinton announced on live television across the American Nation and American Controlled Areas and adressed the nation about the saving of all thoose women and children. Clinton was awarded the Ameican Heros Award. Women's Rights and Washington D.C. Attack Women's rights in America have decreesed rapidly in the past 5 years, Clinton smally got through to become president. Congress had decided that women were no longer able to vote and Clinton was facing impeacment. Her supporters decided to protest the impeacment and took to the streets of Washington D.C. and marched the streets with torces and burned the man dominated job buildings. They then reached and burned down the Washington Monument. They then marched down to the Capital Building and stormend inside. While half burrned the offices and meeting rooms, half ronded up the congressmen and marched them outside and sat them down on the street. The protesters then killed most of them 10/40 surrvived and the onces who did were tied up and left inside the Capital Building. They marched to the White House where they were bloked by the Army and SWAT team. When the protesters refused to back down the police started shooting and kill only a litte before the protesters overpowered them. They stormed into the White House and killed many Secret Service men and stormed into the oval office were they found the room empty. Down in the bunker Clinton and her close political circle and decided to bomb Washington D.C. with Airstrikes. 20 minutes later the missiles hit and killed all the protesters in minutes. Afterwords the president was evacuated to Virginia Millitary Base while they rebuilt Washington. Clinton announced on television that women would have more rights due to the events in the capital and the surviving senate said that Clinton was no longer going to be impeached. 2nd Term Clinton was re-elected for president in the Presidential Election of 2043 on November 4. Rebuilding of Washington D.C. Main Page: New Washington D.C. (The Second Renaissance Era) After the destruction of the capital after the riots Clinton was hidden away from the public while the capital was being rebuilt. D.C. was completly burnt to the ground after the riots and many people and congressmen were killed so there was a master re-build of the city and all the new congressmen were elected into office a year after the president's re-election. During the construction the New White House would be in the place where the Capital Building once stood. The Washngton Monument was put in the same place where it once stood. The New Capital Building would be placed where the old White House once stood. The New Capital would be re-built with the tecnology of the era so the buildings (including WH and CB) would be much taller and be made up of a much stronger material that could withstand Nuculer Attack. The buildings where also made of Fire Proof material. President Clinton would return two years after the attack from the riots on July 4th, 2045 with her family and into the New White House. Most of the new Capital was empty due to most of the original residents where either killed by the rioters, rioters, and killed by missisle so advertisements all of the US asked for people to move to the city. 2,000,000 flocked to the city in months. Almost 5 months after the president returned half of the city was filled. Clinton officialy re-named the city "New Wasington D.C." Heart Attack On November 3, 2046 Clinton was sent to the hospital for syntoms of a Heart Attack while attending a meeting in the Press Room. An Ambulance was called and when she was driven away 13 police cars and motorcycles surrounded and followed them to the hospital. News Reports all over the US watched the president collaps while awnsering questions. The Ambulance Driver got lost becuase he didn't know the way around the new city. When they finally arrived at the hospital Clinton was barley alive when she arrived. She was put on life-support for 2 months. the doctors found that the heart was failing so they decided to give her a new heart. As the news and nation watched Clinton go into surgery and thought that was the last time they see her alive again. The surgery lasted 23 hours but the surgery was a complete succsses and Clinton immeditly recovered, for extra measures she was given a pace-maker. She did need a cane though. The news watched as Clinton left the hospital and went back to the White House. In the aftermath the Ambulance driver that got lost was fired and put on trial, much to the presidents discontent. The driver was found not-guilty but was still fired. Clinton returned to her presidential duties. Later Term Not much happened in her later term. On February 20th, 2047 Clinton celebrated her 67th birthday and as a gift from the millitary a ship was named after her the SS Chelsea Clinton and cristened it infront of millons of people. Her children and husband were present. Clinton wrote 3 novels during the end of her term. Since the re-building of the White House it was now a skyscraper so Clinton comisoned the building of a Rose Garden in the rear and another on on the 150th floor. She mainly gave speeces in the Garden on the ground floor. On November 7th, 2047 her vice president, Chris Murphy was elected President. Later Life and Death When her two terms were up she and her family moved back to New York City. Her daughter Charlotte married George Markmen on January 20th, 2048 at the age of 33 in Central Park, New York City with 4,000 guests attending (Clinton and her husband were present) and was broadcasted on live television. The president, Chris Murphy was present. They moved to Chicago. Clinton and her husband moved to a mansion in upper New York State about 30 minutes from Niagra Falls. Clinton visited Washington frequantly and was even featured in a 4 star movie about The Riot Attack on Washington D.C. On August 16, 2066 her husband, Marc died at the age of 89 and was buried in the family cemetery in Illionis. Chelsea moved in with her daughter and family in Chicago. Clinton didn't re-marry and stayed with her daughter for the rest of her life. She died at the age of 87 in her sleep in Chicago, Illionis. She was buried between her husband and her father, Bill. Afterwords After Chelsea's death her daughter Charlotte became a writer and author and worked for a publishing company in Center City Chicago. She gave birth to twins named Henry and Catherine (Katie). She and her husband stayed in Chicago. Her husband worked for the AI Company in Western Part of Chicago. They continued there life and Henry started his life in politics when he became a Young Adult. Category:Scenario: The Second Renaissance Era